


Moments in Time- After the Final Lair

by MjornaLokesenna



Series: Moments in Time- Christine and Erik [3]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom - Fandom, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Betrayal, Damsel in Distress, Depression, F/M, Love, intentional self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MjornaLokesenna/pseuds/MjornaLokesenna
Summary: Snippets of each major character following the months after the "Final Lair".Part of my Moments in Time series.
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny & Christine Daaé, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Series: Moments in Time- Christine and Erik [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983667
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Moments in Time- After the Final Lair

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously I own nothing.

Christine

Every step she took away from him, made her legs feel more and more like lead. Made the corset seem tighter, and the dress heavier. Her heart more and more broken. She could feel in her bones that this wasn’t right. But Raoul’s grip on her arm was tight, and her pleas for him to let go died on her tongue before they could reach her lips. Her heart was ripping in half and the pain was unbearable. She couldn’t help but think she was leaving half of it in the labyrinth. 

Raoul

Raoul was at a loss. Christine just wasn’t herself anymore. She seemed lost… not there all the time. As if her mind was far away, and he feared just how far away she was. Fearing she would run, he was sure a maid or valet was with her almost every moment. He couldn’t have her run. She was his, and to think of the scandal it would be if she left him. He had just gotten his parents to accept her as their potential daughter in law. They were cordial and kept their opinions to themselves. It was a major step, and he’d be damned if that goddamn ghost ruined it again. 

Christine

She couldn’t shake these attendants. There was one in every goddamn room. All she wanted was to go home. Back to her small flat with Madam and Meg. She wanted to find him. Erik. Her Angel. The pain in her soul was crushing her. She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t marry Raoul. She didn’t love him. 

Erik

He could see the pain written on her face as he watched her sleep. A face that had once been so full of life, now creased with melancholy. He wanted to get her out of there, but there was always someone else, and she would never forgive him if he killed one of them. So he watched, her silent protector… waiting for the moment to save her from her misery. 

It finally came, nearly a year to the day she left him in the catacombs. He could see her plan, as the delicate wine glass broke in her hand. She cried out in pain, and begged the maid to get a towel… a towel she had hidden in her skirts. The coast was clear, and he made his move, Slipping in through the window. 

“Christine…” Erik whispered quietly, causing her to spin around. He was nearly knocked back from the emotion that cross her face, before she reached out and took his hand in hers. 

“Take me away…” She whispered, the pain lifting from her face, but still present in her voice. 

He did just that, stole her away before the maid could get back. 

Her hand was stitched. And right now she was curled in his lap, resting peacefully. He knew she hadn’t meant to fall asleep, and he hadn’t the heart to move her and risk her waking. No, his old tired bones would just have to deal with sleeping in this chair, with his Angel in his arms.


End file.
